Ninja Secret
by angel'slittledemon
Summary: Tori has a secret she's been keeping from Shane and Dustin. She always knew of power rangers because she was on a different team before them. Better than sounds please read.
1. The two-faced ranger

** I don't own anything… Don't own power rangers if I did I'd be super happy. Please Review and if even one person wants me to continue I will but you have to let me know.**

I knew that someday I would have to Shane and Dustin everything including the real reason I was here, but for now I'd let them go on in blissful ignorance. Besides we have enough to worry about with the thunder ninja power rangers showing up an attacking us. They can't know that I'm also part of a different team. I was so deep in thought I almost didn't notice Dustin walking up to me with Blake and Hunter trailing behind. "Hey Tor, want to come to the track with us." Spoke Dustin.

"Um… I'll have to pass I have to finish some stuff at home. If I finish early I'll see if I can meet you there." I replied softly. After all it wasn't a complete lie, I had to go home and figure out where that crook is now that he has escaped, I was expecting him any day now. I quickly left after that feeling the gazes of people on me.

After spending hours working on finding him, I realized the tracker wasn't moving even an inch and it was going towards an asteroid shower. So he figured out he had a tracked on he did he, I thought. Well now it will definitely be a surprise when he shows up. Beep, beep. Uhhgg really now, "Cam what's up?"

"Hurry down to the beach Dustin and Shane need your help." The reply was post-haste and filled with worry. I replied with a quick "On my way."

I quickly found Shane and Dustin fighting against the thunders and one of the Lothor's space aliens attacking them as well. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" I ran into battle yelling for Shane to go after Lothor's goon while me and Dustin dealt with the thunder's. Iquickly started attacking the blue while Dustin got the red. I went to punch him when he brought his sword for my head. Ducking I extended my leg and swung it behind his legs knocking him off balance. Taking advantage I knocked him down. I was about to keep going when I got struck by a beam that sent me flying into the cliff behind me, falling to the ground and demorphing.

Looking over I saw Dustin and Shane in the same situation as me. I tried to get up but fell back down. I quickly filled with fear when I was lifted up from behind and forced to look at the goon that had caught me. It was an org and the same org that I had destroyed. "Well, look what I got here. Tori daughter of the soaring eagle, but I guess she's not soaring anymore is she?" I struggled and squirmed until I finally gave in. He quickly threw me up and blasted me with another laser causing me to go flying into the Crimson and Navy thunder ninja's.

I scrambled to get up and quickly got into a fighting position. "Ha you think you can fight me without your powers, you can't do anything even with your ninja powers." I just narrowed my eyes at him and stood up straight. Pulling out the phone that my mom and dad gave me right before they were attacked, and said "Who says that's the only power I have. Wild Access!" The morph quickly happened, "Soaring Eagle!" The others stared at me in shock.


	2. Her fight and past

** I don't own anything… Don't own power rangers if I did I'd be super happy. Please Review and I will continue this story with or without your reviews because I really love this plot, I just had writers block for a while. P.S. the story line will stray from the original Ninja Storm, but in the end it will match up.**

Looking around I realized that the others were still demorphed and that I seriously needed to stop this guy before he could hurt anyone else. "Crystal Saber!" I pulled it out and started slashing him as fast as I could. I was able to slow him down and he collapsed. I demorphed and went to get out of here with Shane and Dustin when something hit my back and was sent flying into the Navy Ranger.

I tried to get up, but my body was weak and I was hit without my ranger suit on, which means I didn't have anything to protect me when I was hit. I tried to turn my head to call out to Dustin or Shane, but froze when I saw the Navy ranger getting up. I became desperate to get up and out of the way, but my body couldn't handle it and collapsed roughly back onto the sand. I felt the blackness clawing at my mind to try to get free. I fought as hard as possible to keep my eyes open, but in the end it consumed me…

Everything was blurry and there was a weird beeping noise next to me. I looked around and I was in a room in Ninja ops. My head started pounding, so I went to put my hand up when I saw there was an IV attached to it. Groaning I put my head back down. I closed my eyes and focused on what happened, OMG!? Dustine, Shane, and everyone know I have two ranger forms, this isn't good they'll want answers and I don't think, I have all the answers.

Cam walked through the door and looked at me, then at the clipboard he was holding, before doing a double take. "Tori you're awake how're feeling? How's your arm?" Exclaimed Cam.

"Yeah I feel fi…" I started but then I looked down at my arm to find it's dislocated. Damn it this isn't good this will leave me weak for a while.

"Well, while you were out we performed all the tests and you're good to go, but you may want to explain to everyone why you could transform into a Wild Force ranger, including me." Cam tried to state calmly, but I could see the anger in his face.

I simply got up and started walking to Ninja ops main room where I figured Shane, Dustin, and Sensei were. Cam followed silently behind me and I started to explain, "It happened when I was little, my parents were Taylor, the Wild Force ranger, and Eric, the Quantum ranger. Originally when I was little I was fine, but my parents made too many enemies being both rangers, silver guardians, and in the air force. They came after me, so before my parents were taken I was given the morpher by my mom. I'e had it ever since and then I came here and became part of Ninja Storm." I finished, they were still mad but they'll realize it's like our secret now, we can't tell anyone.

Cam walked up to me and motioned for me to follow him out of Ninja ops, I did. "You know not all of your tests turned out positive, your energy and life force levels are depleting from morphing, you're shortening your life being a ranger." He explained, but this wasn't new to me, I knew what would happen in the future.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Tell the guys I'll meet them at storm chargers." I walked away quickly before he could protest, because I knew that they couldn't change what I needed to do, I had to do this for my parents and continue to be a ranger.


End file.
